Energy Research Project
'Energy Research Project ' What is energy? Energy in psionics is a spiritual/metaphysi cal use described in many different types and styles. Most common forms of Energy are in simple example, a Fuel Source. Heat keeps you alive, so this counts as a fuel. As well as the energy food gives you. it’s a fuel source that keeps you from starving. I judge my research on all of the energies I know. I have learned by my way that there are many types of energy, and bash on me all you want but its how I learnt. Now down to business. Joules are a form of finding out energy, I have researched joules a bit. They are a very basic form of determining Energy from what I’ve seen. The formula for finding joules is Kg times Meters squared divided by seconds squared, this is the formula I found. Joules are used for determining the work force of energy through heat of this calculation. Heat and Temperature are also two very different things. When you add joules together, per-say 100 joules plus 12 joules, you get 112 joules. With temperature is not the case, if you add 10 degrees Celsius and 20 degrees Celsius, you get something between 10 and 20 degrees Celsius. Ok now that we’ve done that topic, onto energy. The Subconscious mind is what does all the programming. It processes things that we don’t need to do daily so we wouldn’t be dead (Heart Beat. Brain Functions. Etc.) The subconscious is also where most of the human’s true potential hides due to not being able to program a energy with just their own conscious thoughts instead of the need of unconscious thoughts. Energy Has no real form since it is energy after all, it can be concentrated into a packed up area and draw in atoms to form a more physical construct. Constructs are formed when the intention of o ne is sent to the subconscious to do a specific programmed systematic order to a chaotic energy. With it energy gains its own life as it has lost its wild side and gained an intelligent program. Energy is also the basis of most kinesis as kinesis is determined as moving the energy of a atomic structure from point A to point B causing movement of the atomic structure. Energy can be physical through atom gathering as mentioned earlier and gain a physical edge. Now back onto the topic of joules. Joules measure how much work as explained earlier it takes to make an energy move from point A to point B. It also however determines how strong a single Energy Ball. In basi s on a website I found most of the joule information, Joules can also be represented on how long it takes one ampere to move through one ohm for a second. I expect you to know grade 10 science as I am going to have to learn about this to figure stuff like this out, so excuse me if this is not a very great research I did. But it’s the best I got at this time. Your welcome for the addition of this article to the community and if anyone can improve on this research topic as I am not very skilled at research yet be my guest to edit and fix some mistakes I may or may not have made.